


Gingerbread and Cider Kisses

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Little Dragon Secret Santa, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: If there’s one thing Bakura could admit about enjoying the festive season is spending it with the person he can hold close to his heart. Decorating gingerbread was just another way to let out his mischievous energy. Ryou knew he had his hands full when he decided on dating Bakura but he proved to be helpful.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Gingerbread and Cider Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puglover/gifts).



> whew, how long has it been since i wrote a decent tendershipping piece... -looks at log- ...long enough! but anywho, this piece is a part of the Little Dragon Secret Santa and my gift goes out to [puglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puglover) here on Ao3!
> 
> hope i’ve done a good job and met your request~ merry christmas and happy holidays everyone~

Warm spices painted the air with a decadent aroma, rousing the male who had slumbered on the couch. A couple cups of eggnog and the older man was out like a light after participating in the rousing task that was Christmas decorating. The male, Bakura was his name, had been together with his partner for a number of months now, both meeting by chance at a small café where the rough exterior had met tender sweetness and surprisingly hit it off. It took time and a few meetings before a date was on the table and once that past with Bakura on his best behavior, they grew steady. Now he found himself spending the holidays with his little rabbit. And speaking of, Bakura mused to himself as he rose from the couch, a mild indentation made from his body, wonder what he’s up to now. Russet eyes took a glance over to the tree, a reasonably sized little thing with white ornaments and gleaming yellow lights. Silvery garland rounded the expanse, flashing in tune with the small lights blinking to the silent song made by the little control panel that came with them. Such was a purchase his little bunny wanted and who was he to argue with his partner's desires.

It was gimmicky at best but to see his eyes light up with joy was enough to ignore the paltry string of lights. And he’ll admit, it did give the tree a little flair, especially at night. Stretching out to rid of the minor kinks in his limbs, Bakura wandered off into the kitchen where the scent radiates strongly, peeking through the open doorway and there, the smallest smile crossed the stony features of the other male. This was a smile only reserved for the one that stood beside the oven, a warm smile that held love and admiration for the male that had won over his cold little heart. The male that showed him the joys of the season that was upon them that was usually met with ignorance and abhorrence that would make Old Scrooge look like a good Samaritan. This smile was only reserved for Ryou and that fact always brought delight to his heart. The oven door opened, letting the scent of gingerbread fill the space, mitted hands grasping the baking tray and lifted it out to set on the cooling rack.

The rich brown baked to perfection, awaiting now for the creamy delight of the icing that was chilling in the fridge. Ryou hummed as he looked over his work before moving to prepare the next tray when dark eyes caught sight of a near similar pair watching from the doorway. The brightest smile to warm Bakura’s heart spread across his face as he removed the oven mitts, closing the oven door and moved towards him. Have a nice nap, he asked, his voice soft and sugary sweet to easily rot one’s teeth. But for Bakura, he could only smile in response, giving a short nod as he stood from being propped against the doorframe and held his arms open. They were soon filled with the warmth of the smaller form against him, sturdy arms coming to settle around him. The moment was filled with a sense of peace between two content lovers, the spice of Bakura’s musky cologne as Ryou buried his head into the collar of his partner’s neck and the soft flowery scent of Ryou’s shampoo fresh from the shower he took earlier.

The warm decadence of fresh gingerbread and the sharp forested aroma of pine and holly that were the decorations about the house. All blended into the homely essence that they built together and neither couldn’t be happier of what they accomplished together. “I still have a few more batches to bake for the Christmas Eve party, Bakura. Want me to make you something while waiting for dinner?” Ryou offer, finally pulling back to look into the russet gaze to focus on him now. Bakura stepped back, pondering the thought before grinning. “How about a glass of warm cider? That’ll perk me up a little.” At the answer, Ryou nodded and moved over to the fridge, grabbing the half gallon jug of cider. Bakura moved to the island counter, standing behind it as he watched his lover puttered about with experienced grace of familiarity of the kitchen space. Stove was warmed and a saucepan sitting over the flame. The cider was poured in, enough for two glasses, along with cloves, cinnamon, nutmeg and allspice. Ryou busied in stirring over the low heat then allowed it to simmer, taking over in setting the second batch of cookies waiting to be baked in the oven so they could bake.

All the while, Bakura continued to watch, smirk present before moving from his place when Ryou moved over to get two mugs from the cabinet. Placing them on the counter, an oven mitt was slipped on before the warmed cider was poured into the cups, steam wafting with the spices boiled in and Bakura took both mugs. A kiss on the cheek and he was off into the living room, taking a seat as Ryou came after once he was free of his apron to sit beside him. Warm mug settled into pale hands, both snuggled close upon the couch, looking to the glimmering tree with its bold ornaments and fruitful garland sparkling under golden pinpricks of light. As day turned to night, the two settled with their cups of cider, sipping the warm liquid to burn a soothing trail down to their stomachs, reveling in the pleasant glow of the seasons before their Christmas tree. Ryou turned to Bakura, moving to give him a soft kiss to the cheek but the other was crafty, turning his head to capture his lips in a sweet, cider-infused kiss.

When they pulled back, Ryou smiled and whispered a soft “I love you” which was returned just as soft, both relaxing until it was time to get up, Ryou moving into the kitchen to get the second batch from the oven. “Bakura, would you help me decorate the ones on the cooling rack. Icing is in the fridge.” The russet eyed male huffed but he supposed there was no harm in helping. He did get a nice mug of cider which was enough incentive to offer his assistance to help finish what remained. He pulled out the bowl covered with saran wrap, setting it on the counter with a piping bag already in place alongside a rubber spatula. He took the bag, unloading the icing into the piping bag then looked at the little gingerbread men. A hum passed his lips before he got to work, little dots for eyes and a wide smile, squiggly lines on the arms and legs, finishes off with three dots for buttons.

Ryou peeked over to see his progress and smiled, rolling out leftover dough to cut into for more gingerbread men. The two worked in silence until Bakura decided to get creative with one of the little gingerbread cookies, grin pulling across his face as he finished his masterpiece. When Ryou peeked over again, a pout crossed his face, admonishing his partner. “Bakura, they’re supposed to be happy little gingerbread. We can’t have one with teeth.”

“And why not? I think he’s charming.”

Ryou rolled his eyes as he laid out the next set of gingerbread onto the empty tray. You’re insufferable, he teased as he reached into the oven to take out the next batch only to squeak when an arm came to rest around his hip and was brought to a strong chest. Bakura smirked down to his petite lover before resting his head over his, happy to be nestled in the soft strands. Ryou gave a half-hearted huff, a smile on his face despite his predicament. Leave it to Bakura to do what he wishes with a simple task. But in all actual fact, the softer male didn’t mind it one bit. It was who Bakura was and what he adored about him. Eventually, Ryou caved and let the other get away with his game, pushing away to get the other cookies while Bakura continued to decorate, more little gingerbread men seeing either sharp teeth or mean eyes among the casually dressed ones.

The routine of baking continued on until all was finished, Ryou washing his hands as Bakura packed the cookies away for tomorrow. Last bowl sealed, Bakura hummed as he picked up the bowl of leftover icing, a plan to be used for some dessert item Ryou had in mind for tomorrow. Ryou tasked him to wrap the bowl while he got started on dinner but a grin split his face as he took a small scoop of the cream. “Hey Ryou,” The call of his name had him facing the other and once the russet-eyed male had it, a dab of the sweet cream dotted his nose. This had the other laughing as doe eyes crossed to the sight before a pout puffed his cheeks. “You’re terrible.” Ryou said with good natured feeling as he went to clean the spot off while Bakura rewrapped the bowl to set back into the fridge. I always had to get one on you, he spoke cheekily and this got him a swat from the hand towel, ushering him out the door so Ryou could start on dinner but the other promised to bring him something to drink while he waited. This placated Bakura as he smiled, moving towards the couch to sit back down again. Russet eyes caught sight of the tree again and for all the gimmicky things this holiday brings, one thing he could be thankful for when it comes to it...

...Is spending every waking moment with Ryou.


End file.
